Entre el bien y el mal
by Princess Praline
Summary: Pitch Black ha regresado, y los guardianes deberán enfrentarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, no están solos, sino que hay alguien mas, alguien que se sitúa entre el bien y el mal, nada mas y nada menos, que el hijo de Pitch Black. ¿Quién es éste joven y como terminó con los guardianes? Advertencia: Yaoi, probablemente lemon. (Probablemente sí haya)
1. El nuevo guardián

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Espero les guste.

 **Summary:** Pitch Black ha regresado, y los guardianes deberán enfrentarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, no están solos, sino que hay alguien mas, alguien que se sitúa entre el bien y el mal, nada mas y nada menos, que el hijo de Pitch Black. ¿Quién es éste joven y como terminó con los guardianes? Advertencia: Yaoi, probablemente lemon.

 **Entre el bien y el mal.**

Capitulo 1: El nuevo guardián.

 _POV ¿?_

 _Era un cálido lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, a decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada, abrí lentamente los ojos para confirmar que esto no era un sueño, para sorpresa mía, estaba situado en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol, era de noche, pero podía sentir la calidez de la luna. Me miraba fijamente, callada, sin decir nada._

 _Voltee hacia mis manos, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba yo, vivo, nuevamente, o al menos eso pensé. Giré mi cabeza para observarme con detenimiento, era exactamente igual a cuando estaba vivo. Me sentía extraño, a pesar de recordarme vivo no sabía quien era. No recordaba nada._

 _-Alexet- susurró la Luna – Tu nombre es Alexet._

 _Y fueron sus únicas palabras. Me puse de pie intentando avanzar, pero era como si hubiesen pasado siglos sin usar mis piernas, y quizás así haya sido, tembloroso, avancé sin prisa, por poco y caía, un hermoso resplandor plateado llamó mi atención, cauteloso de no caerme me dirigí hasta donde estaba aquel objeto tan brillante, lo sostuve entre mis manos, era un precioso arco de plata con la leyenda grabada: "para cupido, mi hijo" no sabía que significaba pero era tierno, al momento desvíe la mirada para encontrar un carcaj con una flecha con la punta de corazón y un gravado diciendo: "Jack Frost"…_

 _Fin del POV Alexet._

…

POV normal.

En el polo norte

Norte caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado, hacía dos días y tres noches que no sabía nada el menor de los guardianes, el Hada de los dientes había comenzado una búsqueda con sus haditas para encontrar al peliblanco, quien había salido huyendo tras una fuerte discusión con el conejo de Pascua. Meme había recorrido hasta entonces, casi todas las ciudades del país, intentado encontrar al muchacho, sin éxito.

-Espero que esté bien- comentó Norte cuando observó a Hada llegar con su grupo de haditas.

-Mis hadas no reportan nada.- respondió triste, sandman hizo un signo de interrogación con sus arenas y el Conejo de Pascua simplemente bufó.

-Va! Quien necesita a ese mocoso?- dijo molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos y rodaba los ojos.

-Claro que lo necesitamos Conejo, es uno de los nuestros, y te recuerdo que fue él quien derrotó a Pitch la última vez – le reprochó el Hada de los Dientes -además, te ayudó a salvar la pascua en mas de una ocasión.- el conejo la miró desafiante.

-Y que? Ya por eso debo ponerle un altar a ese presumido? Yo pude haber salvado la pascua solo.

-Pero no fue así- respondió una voz tras él. Todos se giraron sorprendidos, era nada mas y nada menos que Jack Frost, el menor de los guardianes.

-Ja… Jack! Pero que fue lo que te pasó!?- preguntó Norte horrorizado por la escena que veía: sin duda ese era su Jack, pero el pobre chico estaba todo golpeado, de sus labios brotaban hilos de sangre, su ojo derecho esta adornado con un gran moretón, su chaqueta azul había sido rasgada y sus brazos estaban cubiertos en sangre mientras que sus piernas estaban llenas de arañazos y moretones y su cayado, estaba ligeramente quebrado. Se sostenía como podía, sus piernas parecían que se iban a desvanecer e cualquier momento, y así era, él ya no soportaba estar de pie, mientras que con su brazo derecho sostenía su cayado y a la vez, su brazo izquierdo.

-Yo… no lo sé- apenas pronunció esas palabras, Jack cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-Jack!- gritaron Hada y Norte, mientras que Meme hacia un signo de exclamación, el corazón del conejo de pascua se aceleró, no podía creer que por su culpa le hubiese pasado eso, sin embargo, algo en su mente lo tranquilizó diciéndole: "él se lo buscó".

Pasaron varias horas hasta que el ojiazul reaccionó, para entonces, sus compañeros ya habían curado la mayor parte de sus heridas, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, empezó el interrogatorio.

-Jack!? Donde habías estado? Estaba muy preocupada por ti!- Hada lloraba mientras abrazaba muy fuerte al peliblanco, quien solo hacia muecas de dolor.

-Hada! Déjalo respirar, -comentó Norte al ver que el albino se ponía mas pálido de lo normal- ahora si Jack, dinos donde estabas?

Jack simplemente se incorporó mientras instintivamente buscaba su cayado. Alzó una ceja y luego respondió:

-¿Dónde… donde estoy ahora?- todos se sorprendieron ante tal pregunta.

-En tu habitación, en el polo Norte. Dime Jack ¿recuerdas quienes somos nosotros?- el menor sacudió su cabeza, como si los recuerdos le pesaran.

-S… si…

-¿Quiénes somos?- insistió

-Tú… tú eres… Norte, y ella es… el Hada d… de… de los dientes… el canguro y Sandman.-respondió débilmente.

-Muy bien

-¿Muy bien?! Yo no soy un canguro!- gritó furioso el conejo.- mira niño! Me vuelves a decir…

-Conejo! Ahora no es el momento, ahora Jack, cuéntanos que sucedió?

-Bueno…

* _Flash Back*_

 _Jack volaba lo mas rápido que podía tratando de alejarse del Polo Norte en donde Santa Claus los había citado, había tenido una fuerte discusión con el Conejo de Pascua, quien tras haberle dicho que todos deseaban que jamás hubiese nacido, había lastimado los sentimientos del chico._

 _Jack recordaba cada palabra hiriente que hacía unos momentos le acababan de decir, iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien volaba a toda velocidad, el impacto era inevitable._

 _Ambos cayeron al suelo, Jack se sacudió su chaqueta mientras molesto observaba a su "agresor", se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho delgado, de su misma estatura, ojos morados con un tono rosado, cabellos del mismo color, de tez blanca y mejillas sonrosada, llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado de color negro y una playera roja, en la cintura llevaba un hermoso arco plateado con una leyenda grabada que, por la distancia, no pudo leer con claridad, y en su espalda un carcaj con varias flechas, las cuales terminaban en corazones en lugar de puntas. Jack se quedó boquiabierto, jamás en sus 308 años había visto a ese joven._

 _El otro chico por el contrario, al ver al peliblanco, se paró como pudo y se ocultó tras él, mientras preparaba su arco para disparar a algo o alguien, ni siquiera se dio tiempo para observar detenidamente a Jack._

 _-Te… sucede algo?- preguntó titubeante el ojiazul al ver los movimientos del otro._

 _-Están aquí, ten cuidado!- respondió a la defensiva el joven_

 _-pero quien?_

 _El chico de cabellos morados no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando una flecha negra le pasó rosando por el brazo que sostenía la flecha, el chico no tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando otra flecha le pasó cerca del rostro._

 _-Corre!- le gritó a Jack – son demasiados!- y tomó al peliblanco de la mano para correr junto con él. Jack no entendía la actitud de su compañero pero comprendió a la perfección que estaba en peligro._

 _-No importa cuanto huyas, yo te encontraré a donde vayas- dijo una voz, que sonaba bastante familiar para Jack. – No puedes huir de tu destino._

 _-Mi destino no esta contigo!- gritó el ojimorado al aire, una risa macabra retumbó por toda la zona, y entonces algo hizo click en la mente del peliblanco._

 _-Pitch!- murmuró al instante en que se ponía a la defensiva con su cayado apoyado cerca de su pecho, listo para atacar a cualquier movimiento._

 _-No puedes huir- continuó, y luego de eso, una lluvia de flechas negras cubrió a ambos jóvenes, ninguno pudo evitarlas. De pronto, una figura de semblante negro se levantó de entre las sombras, y lanzó fuertemente a Jack, quien quedó inconsciente durante dos días. Cuando despertó, no logró encontrar al chico y como pudo se levantó para irse volando, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo._

 _-Aun no he terminado contigo- dijo una voz tras él, Jack se asustó, estaba débil y no había manera de que pudiera ganarle a esa cosa que tenía frente a él._

 _El hombre de sombra golpeó fuertemente a Jack, haciéndole cientos de daños al delicado cuerpo del joven guardián._

 _Débil y sin energía, tuvo fuerza solamente para poder llegar al polo Norte._

*Fin del flash back*

-Esa cosa… me estuvo esperando dos días- comentó con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se hizo un silencio fúnebre.

-Y… el otro chico?- preguntó el Conejo sintiéndose culpable de todo.

-No lo sé. No pude hacer nada por él- contestó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se sentía como un inútil, de que le servía ser un guardián si no podía ayudar a nadie que estuviera en manos de Pitch.

-Y quien era?- preguntó Norte.

-No… pregunté su nombre

Todos abrazaron a Jack, incluso conejo, quien se disculpó cientos de veces con él.

Mientras tanto, una preciosa luna llena se asomaba por el ventanal del taller de Norte, una luz resplandeciente iluminó la sala, al momento en que se mostraban figuras, era Pitch, había regresado, esta vez con mas fuerza, seguido de él, estaba un hombre, con su familia, y en especial, un niño, entonces el cristal de los guardianes sobresalió, todos entendieron que esta vez necesitaban ayuda. En el cristal se dibujo la figura de un muchacho, al que Jack reconoció.

-Él es el chico!- gritó.

-Ese chico? A ese es al que busca Pitch Black?- preguntó incrédula el Hada de los dientes.

-Eso parece, y ahora, será un guardián?- la luna brilló asintiendo.

-Ese joven, se parece mucho a… - Conejo hizo una mueca intentando no decir algo incorrecto.

-No! – gritó Hada, sollozando – él murió hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién murió?- preguntó Jack sin entender de quien se trataba.

-El hijo de Pitch Black, el prometido de Hada…

Todos se quedaron callados mientras Hada sollozaba tristemente para luego romper en llanto…

…

 **Notas de la autora:** bueno espero les haya gustado, jeje comenten si quieren mas, de no ser así, eliminare la idea de mi cabeza Dx pues tengo muchos proyectos por escribir jeje, lo bueno es que se acercan las vacaciones y hasta ahora no he reprobado ninguna materia. En fin. Pues como se dieron cuenta, Alexet es Cupido, es que en todos los fics que he leído de esta pareja, Cupido es una chica, y pensé, ¿Por qué no un chico? Y ¿Por qué no el hijo de Pitch? Y pues pummm! Nació esta idea! Ojala les guste, prometo que los avances estarán padres jeje y que actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Hasta entonces, nos leemos luego.

Ciao. :*

Les dejo una lista de proyectos por si gustan de leer alguno, no todos son de el origen de los guardianes pero aun así aquí se los dejo:

-Nace un copo de nieve: el origen de los guardianes.

-Escuela de inadaptados: Los jóvenes titanes.

-Verdades a medias, mentiras incompletas: Dragón Ball Z

-Teen Titans: Misión espeluznante: los jóvenes titanes.

Posdata: este es el segundo fic yaoi que escribo, pero el primero que publico, espero no sean tan crueles conmigo Dx.


	2. Cupido y sus flechas de amor

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Espero les guste.

 **Summary** : Pitch Black ha regresado, y los guardianes deberán enfrentarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, no están solos, sino que hay alguien mas, alguien que se sitúa entre el bien y el mal, nada mas y nada menos, que el hijo de Pitch Black. ¿Quién es éste joven y como terminó con los guardianes? Advertencia: Yaoi. Ya es seguro que habrá lemon.

 **Entre el bien y el mal.**

 **Capítulo 2: Cupido y sus flechas de amor.**

El sol brillaba nuevamente en el Polo Norte, las discusiones entre el Hada de los dientes y Santa Claus sobre quien debía ir a buscar al joven no dejaban de sonar en todo el taller del mayor de los guardianes. Jack seguía sin entender por que hacían tanto alboroto por un simple nuevo guardián, Conejo le había hablado sobre el muchacho, y a decir verdad, no era tan impresionante como Hada lo mencionaba.

Jack suspiró por tercera vez ese día al escuchar nuevamente a Norte decir: que como el peliblanco era el mas joven, él sabría como lidiar con el chico. Sin embargo, Hada volvió a protestar y la discusión inició una vez mas.

-Basta!- gritó Jack cansado de escucharlos – Yo iré por él y fin de la discusión- Hada ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando el albino ya había salido de ahí en busca del chico de cabellos morados.

…

Muy lejos del Polo Norte, Alexet se encontraba recostado en la copa mas alta de un gran árbol situado en la ciudad donde casualmente, Jamie Benneth vivía, el pelimorado, descansaba sobre su bello arco de plata simulando una almohada, el pobre muchacho estaba agotado, el albino con el que se había topado no lo había ayudado en nada, antes al contrario, lo entorpeció con sus movimientos de niño ingenuo, "seguramente tenía 200 o 300 años el pobre y por eso era tan inexperto" pensó mientras recordaba su experiencia. "Me pregunto… que habrá sido de él" y volteó su mirada al cielo, como esperando que algo sucediera, pero nada. Finalmente, recobradas sus energías, se dispuso a bajar del árbol cuando escuchó a una mujer llorar. Recordó entonces de quien se trataba y al ver sus expresiones supo que se trataba nuevamente de su novio.

-Ahhh- suspiró mientras bajaba para "hablar" con la chica – Amy, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes llorar por Daniel? Él es tu verdadero amor, créeme, te prometo que un día de estos le doy un buen escarmiento y asunto arreglado, ¿está bien? El pobre solo está confundido, no sabe lo que tiene frente a sus ojos – Alexet colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?- dijo entre sollozos Amy.

-Descuida Amy, no es el fin del mundo, ya verás que Daniel llegará pronto con un ramo de rosas y entonces se dará cuenta de que tiene un bello ángel a su lado y después de eso, dejará de ser un mujeriego. Te lo prometo- Alexet sonrió ampliamente.

-Y después de todo lo que hice por él- continuó Amy, Alexet se giró intrigado, Amy no era así, entonces dudó, tal vez Daniel esta vez le había hecho algo malo, tan malo como para que ella lo quisiera odiar, pero qué? Se decidió por escuchar a la chica -Me paga de esa manera, yo… le di mi corazón y mi alma… lo amé!-

Alexet se sorprendió, ¿Por qué había dicho "lo amé"?

-Y mira que… venir a encontrarlo en la cama con otra!- y entonces Alexet reaccionó, sintió como su corazón se partía en dos y comprendió entonces el enfado de la muchacha.

-Amy.- susurró – lo siento tanto, no tenía… idea de que él… ¡pero que idiota! Pero te juro Amy, que me las pagará!- y dicho esto, sacó una flecha de su carcaj con una mitad de corazón por punta y la incrustó en el pecho a la chica – dolerá por un tiempo Amy, pero solo en lo que desvanece el efecto de la flecha de amor verdadero- y mientras Amy sentía como su pecho se inundaba de odio hacia Daniel, Alexet la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas – pero recuerda Amy, que él me las pagará.

-Sabes que… ella no te escucha ¿verdad?- preguntó una voz tras él. Alexet inmediatamente soltó a Amy para preparar su arco. De pronto un chico peliblanco de ojos azules se asomó de entre las sombras.

-Y eso que mas te da? – respondió molesto -¿Quién eres?

-Bueno, es que, creí que ella… no… olvídalo, Soy Jack Frost, el guardián de la diversión, y sabes… te ves muy mal apuntándole así a la gente con ese arco.

Alexet reconoció entonces al chico y apenado, bajó su arco y después guardó la flecha.

-Jack Frost?- preguntó incrédulo, por alguna razón su nombre se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía por qué.

-Sí así es, y tu eres…

-Soy Alexet.

-Ahh Hola Alexet!- Jack rio un poco para ganarse la confianza del pelimorado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? Estoy algo ocupado.

\- que? Ahh si! Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo

-¿Por qué?!- preguntó casi a gritos, no podía creer que un guardián lo invitara a seguirlo.

-Bueno, creo que eso le corresponde a Norte decírtelo. Sígueme, en el camino te explico- y dicho esto, Jack sujetó del brazo a Alexet para tomar vuelo con él.

-Sabes? Para ser cupido, eres bastante diferente a como los humanos te describen e imaginan. Pensé que eras… distinto – comentó Jack en pleno vuelo hacia el polo Norte.

-¿Y que esperabas?- respondió el pelimorado algo molesto -Ahhh ya sé! Esperabas a un bebé con alas, pañal y muy gordito y tierno ¿no?- Jack rio ante tal comentario.

-Jaja, no nada de eso! De hecho esperaba ver a una chica. – Alexet puso cara de horror.

-¿a… una chica?

-Sí – contestó sin preocupación alguna el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… es que las chicas son mas cursis y a decir verdad, tu no tienes facha de ser así, aunque después de lo que vi y escuché, creo que debo pensar mejor. – Alexet se sonrojó, no tenía idea de que alguien lo hubiese estado escuchando. Se sintió morir de la vergüenza, nadie nunca antes lo había escuchado mientras hacía su trabajo y ahora que Jack sabía cuán cursi podía ser, su reputación de "chico malo" se iría a la basura. – Oye… solo era una broma – continuó Jack al ver el rostro de Alexet. – No tienes por que ponerte así, no se lo diré a nadie si no quieres.

Alexet levantó la mirada, y observó curioso a Jack, nadie nunca antes lo había tratado así, desde que tenía memoria, todos a los que había conocido, habían tratado de asesinarlo, y ahora, ahí frente a él, estaba un chico que se preocupaba por sus sentimientos, un chico que acababa de conocer, y eso era lo bueno, pues de saber como era Jack realmente, habría creído que se trataba de una broma, pues el peliblanco no era de esos que tomaban la vida tan enserio.

-No, por favor- respondió dudoso de la sinceridad con la que Jack lo trataba.

-Bien- sonrió el peliblanco – ya casi llegamos.

…

Casi anochecía, y el Polo Norte simplemente no se divisaba, Alexet estuvo a punto de pedirle a Jack que se detuvieran a descansar, cuando sintió una brisa fría recorrer su cuerpo, por fin habían llegado. Sin embargo, el chico estaba agotado y no tenía fuerzas para soportar el frío invernal típico de aquel lugar. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y de repente, nada…

-Es ahí- dijo Jack sonriente, pero nadie contestó, se volteó inmediatamente al no obtener respuesta alguna. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Cupido desvanecerse y caer rápidamente hacia el suelo. "Por supuesto, él no soporta el frío tanto como yo" pensó, y al instante se dejó caer en picada para detener la caída de su compañero.

Alexet era realmente pesado para tener esa figura, Jack apenas podía mantenerse en vuelo con el muchacho en brazos, de pronto, su carga se aligeró, y fue entonces cuando se percató, de que el único objeto que parecía que pesaba toneladas era el bello arco de plata que ahora se encontraba cayendo hacia el precipicio.

Jack suspiró pesado, eso se llamaba tener mala suerte. Y nuevamente se dejó caer en picada para recuperar el arco.

Finalmente llegó con Alexet en brazos a la guarida de Norte, colocó al muchacho en el piso y se dejó caer sentado a su lado.

-llegamos- comentó mientras todos los miraban sorprendidos.

-Pero, Jack… no me digas que, el nuevo guardián es…

-Cupido!- gritaron todos al unísono mientras el joven se incorporaba tratando de ubicarse.

…

 **Notas de la autora:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a elsz-noir por su comentario, claro que continuaré con la historia aunque sea para ti jeje, espero y esta vez dejen mas comentarios, trataré de no hacer la historia muy larga, pues veo que no fue bien recibida, al menos no como yo esperaba. en fin. Nos leemos después.

Ciao :*


	3. La sinceridad del joven guardián

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Espero les guste.

 **Summary:** Pitch Black ha regresado, y los guardianes deberán enfrentarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, no están solos, sino que hay alguien mas, alguien que se sitúa entre el bien y el mal, nada mas y nada menos, que el hijo de Pitch Black. ¿Quién es éste joven y como terminó con los guardianes? Advertencia: Yaoi.

 **Capítulo 3: La sinceridad del joven guardián.**

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, Jack acababa de llegar con Cupido en brazos, y no era precisamente el Cupido que ellos esperaban. Pero, ¿Cómo sabían los guardianes que aquel muchacho era Cupido? Simple: nadie mas a parte de ese ángel endemoniado llevaba por arma un arco y un carcaj con flechas, y ¿Qué porqué era un ángel endemoniado? Pues por que nadie mas hacía sufrir a las personas y a la vez las hacía sentir bien.

Cientos de preguntas rondaban las mentes de todos los guardianes, pero en especial, había dos que simplemente no comprendían, ¿Cómo Alexet había terminado siendo Cupido? Y ¿Cómo podía ayudarlos a vencer a Pitch?.

El chico pelimorado se incorporó tratando de ubicarse, giró la mirada para poder observar con detenimiento al instante en que sus finos labios pronunciaban un profundo: woau.

-Y bien Norte, ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirle?- comentó Jack al percatarse de que nadie hablaba.

-¿Qué? Ah! Si! Es verdad. Que bueno que estas aquí muchacho, ya te esperábamos!- dijo sonriente el hombre, dirigiéndose al pelimorado y levantándolo del suelo. – Bienvenido a la guarida, te presento a los guardianes, seguro conocerás al Conejo de Pascua.

-Ja! Sí, lo recuerdo, Asura Grisli ¿no?- comentó sonriente haciendo que el Conejo se sonrojara y asintiera levemente, lo cual provocó una risa burlona en el menor de los guardianes.

-Asura Grisli?- preguntó divertido el peliblanco.

-Era una amiga, y será mejor que te calles, como si tú nunca hubieses fantaseado con Hada- respondió molesto, haciendo que el Hada de los Dientes y Jack se sonrojaran.

-Claro que no! Yo nunca he fantaseado con nadie canguro!

-¿así que no te parezco bonita?- intervino Hada

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido – no! No! Yo no dije eso!

-Bien, entonces supongo que si has fantaseado con ella ¿no?

-que no!

-entonces no te parezco bonita?

-Ya te dije que si!

Alexet miraba curioso la escena, realmente se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, hasta que Norte intervino.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta muchachos, Hada, tú le atraes mucho a Jack, y Jack, no es malo que fantasees con Hada, y conejo, que no te de pena admitir que un día te enamoraste.

Todos asintieron apenados.

-Muy bien, continuemos, Alexet, él es Sandman- y el hombrecillo sonrió ampliamente – y ella es el Hada de los dientes.

-Hola, que tal? Me han contado mucho de ti, y de tus dientes!. -Hada simplemente no podía contener mas su emoción de volver a verlo.

-Mis… mis que?- Y sin mas, la guardiana comenzó a revisarlos, justo como lo hizo con Jack cuando él llegó.

-Son hermosos!

-Bien? Y finalmente yo soy Santa Claus y ese joven que te trajo hasta aquí es Jack Frost.

Alexet miró fijamente a Jack, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo familiar en aquel niño. Se acercó a su rostro y entre cerró los ojos, Jack se sintió incómodo pero por alguna extraña razón no podía alejarse de él, los demás veían con asombro a los dos muchachos, parecía que se besarían en cualquier instante. Y de no ser por que Alexet se separó bruscamente, quizás así haya sido.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó finalmente.

-… - Jack no respondió.

-¿Qué edad tienes!?- volvió a preguntar.

-308 años, y ¿tu? – se sintió estúpido al hacer esa pregunta.

-Je, lo imaginé, eres apenas un niño ingenuo, yo tengo 3100 años. – Jack miró ofendido al ojimorado. – pero, descuida, te trataré bien amiguito. – y le sonrió con ternura, haciendo que el enfado del peliblanco creciera.

-Bien, Alexet, ¿sabes por que estas aquí?- preguntó Norte.

-Sí- respondió para asombro de todos. – por que él me trajo- y apuntó a Jack haciendo que todos lo miraran con recelo. Norte suspiró pesado, a pesar de ser un espíritu de 3100 años, se comportaba como un niño de 6.

-Alexet, la razón por la que estas aquí es por que ahora eres, un guardián. ¡música!

Y la música comenzó a sonar, Alexet retrocedió un par de pasos y luego tomó su arco y apunto hacia los duendes.

-Alto! – todos se quedaron mirando, por la reacción del pelimorado, creían que se iba a negar justo igual que Jack, sin embargo, casi se van de espaldas cuando Cupido pronunció las siguientes palabras – si van a poner música en mi honor, que sea música que valga la pena. – y comenzó a reír.

-¿quieres decir que aceptas ser un guardián?- preguntó Jack confundido.

-Sí, por supuesto, ¿Por qué no aceptaría tan grande honor?

-Es que yo…- Jack no supo que contestar.

-Aunque acepto solo con una condición.

-¿y cual es?

-Que me digan por que fui escogido como uno de ustedes.

Todos guardaron silencio, nadie sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ni siquiera Norte que era el que mas contacto tenía con el hombre de la Luna.

-¿Así que esa Luna egoísta no les dijo?- preguntó Alexet al ver los rostros de asombro de los demás. – mmmm ya veo. Esa Luna, siempre hace de las suyas, siempre haciéndose la misteriosa. Y ahora por su culpa, ese sujeto de las sombras me reclama como suyo. No entiendo que le pasa a esa Luna!

-hombre…

-De las sombras?

-te refieres a Pitch ¿verdad?- dijo Jack. Alexet se volteó intrigado.

-Sí ese tal Pitch, o como se llame, me ha estado molestando desde hace mas de 2000 años!

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos.

-Así que por eso Pitch te ataca siempre, por, que te reclama como suyo?- preguntó Jack. (N/A: no se refiere a porqué lo persigue, es decir, no quiere saber razón, solo es un porque de responder sí o no)

-Bueno…- Alexet lo pensó unos instantes – algo así – hizo un gesto de desagrado, no quería que los guardianes se enterasen de que Pitch en realidad lo reclamaba como su hijo. Así que prefirió mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "algo así"? – preguntó Hada.

\- Es que… es algo complicado. Pero ya no importa, ahora los tengo a ustedes- y sonrió cariñosamente – aunque… díganme ¿de qué seré guardián?

Nuevamente, se hizo presente un silencio.

-Comprendo, eso me toca descubrirlo a mi. – comentó mientras sonreía con la cabeza baja. Jack sabía lo difícil que era afrontar la noticia sobre ser guardián, y entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su nuevo compañero, lo tomó del hombro y le sonrió cálidamente. Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, solo había una persona en éste mundo a la cual, Jack le podía sonreír con tanta dulzura, simpatía y calidez, y esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que Jamie Bennet, el primer niño que había creído en él. Nadie entendía por qué Jack le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas a alguien tan engreído como Cupido.

-Descuida – dijo Jack, llamando la atención del pelimorado – nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario.

Bastaron solo dos segundo después de que Jack dijera esas palabras para que Alexet se abalanzara sobre él a abrazarlo. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan querido, tan aceptado, y las palabras de Jack, le daban cierta seguridad, no podía evitar el sentimiento de abrazarlo. Jack, por su parte, se quedó impactado, en silencio, inmóvil, no sabía si corresponder el abrazo o no, era extraño, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sus latidos comenzaron a aumentar, mientras tanto, algo en el interior de Hada se quebró, había algo en lo mas profundo de su ser que le dolía y sabía bien por qué.

Tres minutos mas tarde, que parecieron horas para Hada y Jack, Alexet lanzó fuertemente al peliblanco lejos de su alcance con un golpe en el pecho, lo miró desafiante mientras el ojiazul sostenía su pecho buscando su cayado en el suelo, pues no había podido evitar caer al piso. Jack trató de decirle algo pero Alexet lo interrumpió.

-No te confíes niño, yo soy un espíritu de mas de 3000 años! Tú?, tú apenas eres un niñato infantil, crees que puedes ayudarme pero no es así, si yo voy a recibir ayuda, será de ellos, no de ti. Chiquillo insolente.

Jack se sorprendió ante tal declaración, pero Cupido no le dio tiempo de reprochar cuando ya había emprendido vuelo con su arco en la cintura y su carcaj en la espalda.

-Si me necesitan, guardianes, estaré haciendo mi trabajo. Ah! Y para la próxima, envíen a alguien mas capacitado que ese chiquillo.

Todos se quedaron mirando, nadie entendía el comportamiento de Cupido, su estado de ánimo había cambiado drásticamente de un momento a otro. Algo en Hada se alegró del rechazo que le propició a Jack. Pero por su parte, los latidos del corazón del peliblanco no podían tranquilizarse, su respiración se volvió agitada, y algo en su interior se rompió. Alexet había lastimado su orgullo.

…

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola! Ya regresé con otro capítulo, la verdad es que me entusiasmé demasiado con esta historia jeje, que cambiante es Alexet ¿no creen? Pero bueno, así es el amor, a veces nos hace sentir bien y a veces mal. En el próximo capitulo entenderán por que lo hizo jeje en fin. Espero les haya gustado y agradezco a esas personitas que se toman tiempo de leer y comentar la historia. No prometo actualizar pronto pues la escuela no deja mucho tiempo, pero de que continuará, pues sí continuará, y déjenme decirles que ya está escrito hasta el capitulo 9, la cuestión es subirlos x3 jeje en fin. Nos leemos después.

Ciao :*


	4. El alma perdida de Cupido

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Espero les guste.

 **Capítulo 4: El alma perdida de Cupido.**

Todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos, nadie entendía el cambio tan repentino de Cupido, sin embargo, el mas confundido era él mismo, él y Jack.

Los guardianes esperaban inmóviles, Jack se trató de incorporar, pero sus piernas temblaban, Norte se acercó a decirle unas palabras pero éste se lo impidió, y de un salto salió volando a toda prisa del lugar…

…El joven pelimorado no entendía que le sucedía al estar cerca de ese chiquillo, iba volando a toda velocidad, intentando no congelarse en el frío del Polo cuando alguien lo detuvo por detrás, era Jack, quien amablemente le tendió la mano, ofreciéndole a su vez, un abrigo que lo ayudaría a soportar el frío, sin embargo, no era cualquier abrigo, sino que era su suéter, ese suéter azul que llevaba años con él.

Alexet lo miró dudoso, después de lo que le había dicho, seguía ayudándolo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le preguntó al instante que golpeaba su mano, dando a entender que no quería el suéter. Jack agachó la cabeza y suspiró hondo, Alexet no podía seguir fingiendo por mucho mas tiempo, se moría de frío y suplicaba por todos los cielos, que su voluntad durara un poco mas para no lanzarse a coger el suéter y cobijarse con el.

-Sé que no quieres mi ayuda pero.. – Jack lo vio con ojos llorosos – ¿al menos podrías decirme porqué?

-No – respondió firmemente. Desvío la mirada apenado, el peliblanco realmente se veía atractivo de ese modo, su tez pálida parecía resplandecer con la nieve, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos asemejaban pequeños copos de nieve a punto de brotar del mismo cielo y su esbelto torso se dibujaba por encima de esa delgada camisa blanca de manga larga que llevaba puesta bajo la sudadera, Alexet se mordió los labios, como decirle que no a alguien como él… alguien como él. ¿pero que estaba pensando!? ¿Cómo se atrevía a imaginar semejantes cosas?! Y tras reprocharse mentalmente cientos de veces, volvió a empujar a Jack para luego gritarle:

-¡Como puedes ser amable conmigo si te trato mal! ¿Qué no ves que te desprecio?

Obviamente estaba mintiendo, pero el ojiazul lo tomó enserio, su orgullo estaba tan herido que ni siquiera podía notar la diferencia entre una mentira y la verdad.

-Yo… lo siento, pero es que no puedo tratarte de otro modo, disculpa si mi sensibilidad te hace sentir mal, pero así soy yo, y mas vale que te acostumbres, por que pronto sabrás quien es en realidad Jack Frost.

Y dicho esto, Jack le lanzó la sudadera a Alexet y salió volando de regreso al Polo Norte, el mayor simplemente vio con asombro el suéter mientras digería las palabras del albino, "Pronto sabrás quien es en realidad Jack Frost".

Pensó por un segundo si debía o no usar la sudadera, y después de que una brisa helada recorriera sus mejillas, no lo dudó mas y se lo puso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?- se cuestionaba mientras iba en camino de regreso a su "hogar". -Pobre chico, creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué lo trato mal? Es decir, es un muchacho como yo, quizás ha sufrido aun mas que yo, no entiendo por que lo trato tan mal si es claro y evidente que ese niño me gusta. – Alexet se detuvo en seco - ¡¿Pero que diablos acabo de decir?! ¡que me gusta! ¿Me gusta ese chiquillo?

Alexet se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, como tratando de callarse, mientras que su brazo izquierdo lo dirigía a su estómago, estaba asqueado, no podía creer las palabras que inconscientemente acababa de decir, algo se rompió dentro de su ser.

Si bien era cierto que él no veía nada de malo que dos personas del mismo sexo se enamoraran, pues él mismo había flechado a esas personas, pero el hecho de imaginarse que él tal vez podía estar enamorado de un muchacho, le hacía sentir enfermo, no podía imaginarse si quiera el estar con Jack, pero tampoco podía negarse que le gustaba y si no tenía cuidado, podía enamorarse, puesto que él era Cupido, no necesitaba flecharse, su alma podía escoger a su acompañante cuando ella considerara que la persona a su lado era la indicada, pero… tal vez su alma estaba perdida, desorientada e incluso hasta rota, pues él recordaba haber estado enamorado una vez de alguien, aunque no sabía de quien.

-Es obvio, pero ¡que diablos! Yo soy mayor que él, ¡mucho mayor! ¡Él apenas tiene 308 años! Y es mas que evidente que está enamorado de Hada- Alexet miró su carcaj – sin embargo, no recuerdo haberlos flechado antes, y no pude ver ningún hilo atado a ellos, eso significa que ellos no se aman, mmm, yo recuerdo, recuerdo haber visto su flecha hace tiempo, creo que fue cuando volví a la vida, ¡si! Eso es! Yo aun debo tener su flecha en algún lugar de mi guarida, pero… ¿Por qué jamás he registrado nada de él? Es como si, como si el destino hubiese planeado que no se enamorara – Alexet suspiró pesado, cientos de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, iba tan distraído que solamente pudo percibir el hilo de sangre que rodó por su mejilla.

-¡Hijo mío! ¡Has vuelto con tu padre! – dijo una voz detrás de él. Alexet se giró cuidadoso.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto.

\- Solo quiero que me acompañes, solo eso.

-¿Acompañarte? ¿crees que estoy loco? Después de lo que me has hecho, ni en tus sueños iría contigo, "padre". – respondió resaltando la palabra Padre mientras se limpiaba el rostro y le mostraba la sangre derramada de su mejilla. La persona tras él lo miró indignado.

-¡Ingrato! ¡Me acompañarás por que yo lo digo! – y golpeó fuertemente al pelimorado dejándolo inconsciente.

…

Cuando Alexet finalmente se despertó, se asustó al notar que su arco y sus flechas no estaban, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en plena oscuridad, vaciló en sus movimientos tratando de ponerse de pie. Aquel lugar se le hacía familiar, era como si hubiese estado ahí antes. Observó con detenimiento cada rincón de aquel tenebroso sitio. Su mente daba vueltas, estaba mareado, un dolor surgió en su pecho, dirigió su mano hasta donde nacía el dolor y pudo ver como una flecha de su carcaj atravesaba su ser, bajó la vista con las amenazantes lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Alexet, ¿No me digas que te has vuelto débil?- comentó decepcionado una voz masculina. El aludido abrió la boca, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-No sé a qué te refieres – respondió con la voz quebrada, el dolor se volvía cada vez mas agudo y penetrante. Debía sacar la flecha en ese instante, de no ser así, ésta se desvanecería dejando su magia presente, y podía ser bastante peligroso, puesto que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de a quien pertenecía dicha flecha.

-No me digas que, no recuerdas esto- continuó la voz mientras una luz se hacía presente, de pronto, una figura se divisó, era un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de plena felicidad. Un hombre se acercó, mientras que, el joven, abrazaba fuertemente a una chica bastante bonita. El recuerdo se desvaneció. La oscuridad volvió a hacerse presente. Alexet no comprendía aún, y, a causa de la flecha que atravesaba su cuerpo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pitch se mostró de entre las sombras.

-Ese eras tú, Alexet, y la chica con la que estás, es el Hada de los Dientes. La flecha que atraviesa tu pecho, es la que te unía a ella en vida, la que ahora no te causa mas que dolor, pena y miedo. Miedo a recordar quien eras, ¡miedo de recordar que ella era tu prometida! – Pitch iba alzando cada vez mas la voz – y miedo a recordar que tú eres MI HIJO! ¡Es por eso que tú alma está perdida! Por eso está rota! Por que no quieres darte cuenta de quién eres, por miedo.

Alexet se dejó caer de rodillas, sollozando, era mentira, sí, debía ser mentira, por que él no amaba a hada, lo que es mas, ni siquiera la recordaba. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó la flecha que penetraba sus entrañas por la espalda y la sacó con un grito bastante sonoro, la tiró al suelo, y divisó entonces su carcaj y su arco. Los tomó y se puso en guardia.

-Es mentira!- gritó furioso, apuntándole a Pitch con una flecha negra. – Yo no soy ese chico- sollozó – por que yo, estoy enamorado de alguien mas! – y disparó, para luego salir huyendo de ahí. Pitch esquivó el ataque. Cerró con fuerza el puño, era increíble que después de eso, Alexet seguía negando su pasado.

Por su parte, Cupido volaba a toda prisa, intentando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras lloraba abiertamente.

-Eso es mentira- susurró en llanto – es mentira – repitió – por que… mi alma no está perdida, no está… perdida… por que yo… yo amo a Jack Frost – pronunciadas estas palabras, su cuerpo cayó desplomado, la herida en su pecho era bastante profunda y, aunado a ello, había usado todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su flecha, causando así, un desmayo en pleno vuelo…

…...

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, sé que me tardé bastante en actualizar pero lo importante es que lo hice jeje si, está bien, pueden tirarme de tomatazos si gustan jeje pero es que se me ha estado complicando. Mi celular ya ni sirvió y me compraron otro, aunque el plan en este no es muy bueno y no puedo compartir datos con mi tablet que es donde tengo los fanfics. Además el colegio no me deja. Este es mi ultimo semestre y entraré a la universidad, por lo que les informo que tardaré en actualizar. Gracias por sus reviews y paciencia, espero que puedan aguantar un poquito mas. Ammm sobre el ultimo comentario, no lo subo a wattpad, solo aquí en , pero te prometo que actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda. Espero no decepcionante (/n\\) tanto con la actualización como con la historia. Hasta entonces. Nos leemos después.

Ciao :*


	5. Sentimientos mal correspondidos

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Espero les guste.

 **Capítulo 5: Sentimientos mal correspondidos.**

Cupido descansaba en la copa mas alta de un árbol en la ciudad en donde vivía Jemmie Bennet, respiró profundo, resignado a estar enamorado de Jack Frost. Sentía como si su encuentro con Pitch hubiese sido un sueño, una pesadilla, pero la herida en pecho le negaba esta idea. Volteó hacia el suelo, mirando la alegre sonrisa que cierta chica le propiciaba a su mejor amiga.

-Sí, lo dejé, creo que era lo mejor… para ambos, pero, ya no me siento mal – comentó la mujer, Alexet giró la cabeza para escuchar.

-Que bueno amiga, pienso que hiciste bien.

Ambas chicas se marcharon, Alexet sonrió triunfante, sabía perfectamente de quien hablaban esas dos chicas.

-Me alegro que estés mejor, Amy. – susurró para sí mismo, al instante en que las jóvenes se perdían en el horizonte. Alguien se posó en la rama en la que descansaba.

-Te ves muy mal – Alexet abrió los ojos con calma, sabía de quien se trataba.

-Eso a ti que te importa – se giró molesto, no podía creer que Jack le gustara, y sin poder aclarar sus sentimientos, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Se movió un poco y luego lanzó hacia Jack su sudadera – Te dije que no la quería.

Jack le miró divertido, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de jugarle una broma al grandioso Cupido.

-¿Ah no? Y entonces por que tiene tu aroma? – preguntó burlón. Alexet sintió aumentar su temperatura, su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso mientras que clavaba su vista en el horizonte.

-¡Cállate! – respondió.

-Jaja! ¡Cálmate! Solo es una broma – Jack se puso su sudadera para notar que tenía un par de machas de sangre, se asustó un poco y luego giró la vista hacia Alexet, quien estaba recostado de lado dándole la espalda, detuvo su risa en seco – dime, Alexet. ¿estas herido?

Jack se acercó a él y comenzó a tocar su espalda, notando la gran mancha de sangre que adornaba su playera, ahora de color verde, pues sin darse cuenta, Pitch lo había vestido de una manera distinta en aquel encuentro, poniéndole las ropas de aquel chico que decía, era él. Alexet sudó frío, sin embargo no realizó movimiento alguno. Jack presionó con algo de fuerza la herida, haciendo que emitiera un gemido de dolor, sintió su cuerpo tensarse, se giró tambaleante, y miró al peliblanco fijamente a los ojos,

-¿pero qué diablos crees que haces?- apenas pudo articular palabra, pues el ojiazul estaba muy cerca de él, tanto, que si se movía un poco hacia el frente, podía besarlo. Contuvo la respiración, suplicando a todos los cielos que no perdiera la poco cordura que le quedaba y así, evitar lanzarse hacia Jack.

-Oye, tranquilo, solo revisaba que tu herida no fuera profunda, dime, ¿Qué te pasó? – Jack se quitó de golpe, mientras que Alexet soltó el aire, agradeciendo al cielo esto. Suspiró pesado, era mas que obvio que a Jack, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, al menos no como él quisiera.

-Nada que te importe- respondió secamente. No podía seguir mintiendo, quería abrazar a Jack, quería correr a contarle que estaba asustado, que no quería seguir mintiendo. La pequeña razón que quedaba en su mente, le detuvo, miró fijamente a Jack analizando sus movimientos.

-¿Sabes? Si no me importara no te estaría preguntando – comentó seriamente. Alexet suspiró pesado.

-Pitch me clavó una de mis flechas- contestó posando su mirada en el cielo. Jack frunció el ceño.

-Ese idiota – susurró. El pelimorado le miró confundido. – Descuida, un día de estos me las pagará.

Alexet no se contuvo mas, la poca cordura que le quedaba se desvaneció al escuchar esas palabras, se levantó de golpe y se incorporó lo mas rápido que pudo, tomó a Jack del cuello de la sudadera y lo atrajo hacia sí para sellar sus labios con los suyos. Jack abrió los ojos, estupefacto, esperaba un buen golpe, una bofetada, un empujón, cualquier situación relacionada con el temperamento tan elevado de Cupido, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no supo como reaccionar, y cuando finalmente Alexet lo soltó, Jack no pronunció palabra.

-Jack… yo… lo siento – comentó sonrojado, con la mirada baja, el ojiazul no dijo nada, dio un paso hacia atrás, y por obvias razones, cayó de la rama en donde estaba, por suerte su mente volvió justo antes de caer, para irse volando de aquel lugar.

Alexet se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-¡Qué estúpido! ¿Cómo se me fue a ocurrir?!- se reprendía. Se sentó en la rama, sollozando.

Por otro lado, Jack volaba a toda prisa sin rumbo alguno, intentaba huir de Cupido, o al menos eso se hacía pensar. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, en un desierto de hielo y nieve, se detuvo, tomó su cayado con la mano izquierda para llevar la derecha a sus labios.

-Me besó – susurró – Me besó, así sin mas. ¡Pero que idiota!- gritó a todo pulmón, sabiendo que nadie le escucharía. - ¡Que idiota eres Alexet! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Jack se dejó caer de rodillas en la nieve mientras comenzaba a nevar, con la cabeza agachada, sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, volvió a tocar sus labios.

-Me besó- susurró nuevamente.

…

Alexet se había quedado dormido, hacía tiempo que no podía conciliar el sueño, cuando despertó, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, miró el horizonte, esperando que cierto peliblanco regresara, pero nada pasó, la herida en su pecho casi estaba cerrada, sin embargo, aun podía sentir dolor, y aunque éste no fuera de la herida, él prefería creer eso. Suspiró triste, con la mirada baja.

-Era… demasiado obvio que jamás iba a ser correspondido. – tomó su arco y su carcaj y emprendió vuelo – de todos modos, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para esto – y se fue hacia la ciudad continua a hacer su trabajo.

….../...,

 **N/A:**

Hola a todos! ¡Otro capítulo! Yei! Jaja ok ya. Pues... Les diré... Ya empecé con las muestras de afecto por que como dije al principio, prentendo hacerla corta, de no mas de 15 capítulos, (y a eso le llamo corto jaja) bueno ya… el chiste aquí es que Alexet ya se resignó a estar "enamorado" de Jack jeje espero les haya gustado. Prometo actualizar capitulo doble para la siguiente, hasta entonces, nos leemos después. Disculpen las faltas de orrorografía. En todos los capítulos, disculpen, ya casi casi casi se llega el lemon... Wuuuuuu!

Ciao :*


	6. Las verdaderas intenciones de Pitch

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Espero les guste.

 **Capítulo 6: Las verdaderas intenciones de Pitch.**

Alexet seguía haciendo su trabajo sin darse tiempo de pensar en Jack, lo había meditado mucho y llegó a la conclusión de que si se concentraba lo suficiente en su trabajo, podía olvidarse del muchacho.

Su vista estaba concentrada plenamente en una pareja joven, ladeó con aburrimiento la cabeza, comenzaba a enfadarse de esto. Quería ir corriendo a buscar a Jack y explicarle las cosas, entonces se dio cuenta: era imposible dejar de pensar en él.

-Maldición! – gritó molesto, apuntando con su arco a la pareja – Ese niño estúpido! – y disparó sin fijarse en lo que hacía, su humor había cambiado otra vez.

Solía comportarse de manera ruda, mostrando nada mas que un cuerpo sin sentimientos, a veces era algo agresivo y de vez en cuando altanero y hasta soberbio. Sin embargo, detrás de todo eso, también era compasivo, alegre, optimista y no dudaba en ayudar al prójimo. Estos cambios repentinos eran los que le confundían, odiaba sentirse de ese modo, mostrarse como alguien frío y calculador pero ser mas tierno que un osito. Y es que, la única razón por la que lo hacía, era porque su trabajo lo requería.

Por su parte, Jack no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de regresar al Polo Norte con sus amigos, no quería encontrarse con cierto pelimorado, le daba terror el solo pensar en las excusas que pondría aquel por el "incidente" del beso. Tomó aire con fuerza mientras observaba las tundras congeladas del lugar, sentado en la orilla de un barranco en la montaña, cubierta de nieve. Alguien se le acercó por detrás.

-Jack Frost – mencionó una voz masculina, bastante familiar. El albino tomó su cayado a toda prisa y se levantó de un salto, protegiéndose con su arma.

-Pitch! ¿Qué diablos quieres? – le gritó molesto.

-¿Que qué quiero? – una risa macabra resonó en los alrededores, haciendo eco – Solo quiero que mi hijo esté conmigo

Jack bajó un poco la guardia.

-¿tu hijo? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Se nota que aún eres un niño – respondió, algo en la mente de Jack hizo "Click"

-¿No me digas que… tu hijo es Cupido? – continuó Jack, Pitch salió de entre las sombras.

-Brillante! Eres un genio! Una estrellita dorada al muchacho por saber la respuesta! – se burló el mayor, el peliblanco frunció el ceño.

-Y… ¿para qué quieres que esté contigo?

-En serio eres imbécil – dijo en tono de burla.

-¡Respóndeme! – gritó molesto, Pitch comenzaba a acabar con su paciencia.

-En verdad eres un imbécil – susurró - ¡Todos saben que él deberá ser el sucesor de la oscuridad! – levantó los brazos en forma triunfante.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Niño, Cupido es el "Dios" del amor, hace que las parejas se junten y se amen y esas cosas – explicó – Sin embargo – hizo una breve pausa dramática – Alexet no solo puede hacer que las personas se amen.

Jack bajó aun mas la guardia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Comprende Jack! – levantó la voz – Alexet no solo puede hacer que las personas se amen, es Cupido y está relacionado con todo lo del amor, y no puede haber amor sin un poco de… odio – susurró de forma aguda la última palabra. – Alexet está destinado a ser MI sucesor, por que él, hará que el mundo se odie y entre en caos para volver a la época oscura. Y cuando eso suceda… - decía mientras se movía de allá para acá – ambos gobernaremos la tierra, haremos que los niños y el mundo entero nos tenga miedo. – y se desvaneció, dejando solamente su risa macabra que desapareció con el viento.

Jack se quedó atónito, ¿con que esas eran sus intenciones? Debía ir lo mas rápido posible al Polo a advertirle a todos, detuvo su vuelo en seco. No podía volver! ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Alexet a los ojos? Su mente se había hecho un completo desastre. Posó nuevamente su mano derecha en sus labios.

-No entiendo qué me pasa- susurró – Alexet no puede… no debe…- quitó la mano de sus labios y volteó la vista hacia el suelo de golpe, cerrando con fuerza los ojos - ¡No debe gustarme un hombre! – gritó molesto. -Pero, si no me gusta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento de este modo?

Una pregunta tras otra, todas venían a su mente al mismo tiempo y cuando menos acordó, se encontraba en el Polo Norte, suspiró resignado.

-De todas formas, no podré escapar para siempre – dijo para después entrar en la cabaña.

Norte lo recibió con un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Jack! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te hemos buscado por horas! – le dijo Hada, desesperada.

-Seguro que estaba jugando con Jamie como siempre – comentó Conejo.

-Jaja, eso te gustaría ¿cierto Canguro? – se burló Jack haciendo que Conejo se enfureciera.

-Mira tú, niño de…

-¡Conejo! – Reprochó Hada antes de que el aludido terminara la frase. – Pero, Jack, ¿Dónde esta Alexet?

-No lo sé, y tampoco me interesa – respondió indiferente el peliblanco.

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? – preguntó Norte al ver la reacción de Jack. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-N..no no sucedió nada – titubeó.

-Eso no es lo que diría yo – comentó Alexet mientras entraba en la habitación, Jack se congeló al instante, ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría decir eso? Lo mataría sin duda lo mataría.

-¡Cállate si no quieres morir congelado! – gritó furioso el ojiazul, Cupido comprendió que no debía abrir la boca, su corazón se partió en dos al notar la ira de su amado, pero simplemente sonrió.

-Jack está molesto por que… - respondió sonriendo, sin mirar a nadie en específico.

-¡Que te calles! – El albino comenzaba a sentirse invadido por el pánico.

-Porque – se hizo un breve silencio – por que Pitch me lastimó y Jack perdió su rastro – Su sonrisa se desvaneció y miró al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Jack simplemente se quedó boquiabierto, él en realidad pensaba que les diría sobre el beso.

-yo…

-Jack, no tienes por que molestarte, no es tu culpa y mucho menos la de Alexet – Hada rompió el silencio con su típico tono maternal.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Me… me tengo que ir – y el peliblanco salió del lugar.

-Creo que iré tras él. Discúlpenme – y Alexet también se fue.

…

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, no podía creer que Alexet no dijera nada. Se sentía como un completo idiota. Volaba lo mas rápido que podía para alejarse de aquellos sentimientos de culpa. Una figura se divisó frente a él.

-Jack! – le llamó Cupido al momento en que el peliblanco se detenía de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres?! – preguntó molesto.

-Que me expliques por qué estas tan molesto – respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Te parece poco?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-Me besaste! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando! – Jack le lanzó una bola de nieve a la cabeza.

-Ahh….yo… - tartamudeó Alexet, no sabía que excusa poner – es que yo…

-Y por si fuera poco! Estabas dispuesto a decirle a todos!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No soy imbécil! – respondió de inmediato.

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo… solo trataba de no incomodarte!

-¡Pues no lo lograste!

-Ya me di cuenta, no tienes que decirme lo obvio – ésta vez, la voz de Alexet bajó de tono.

-Y por si fuera poco… -Jack hizo una pausa – ahora tengo que estar mas a tu lado. - Alexet lo miró atento, sorprendido. – Pitch me reveló sus verdaderas intenciones hacia ti, ¡Y no voy a permitir que ese idiota te haga daño!

Cupido lo miró con ternura, después de todo, Jack se seguía preocupando por él. Se acercó mas y en un descuido del peliblanco, Alexet lo abrazó con cariño.

-Te lo agradezco – susurró – pero no deberías arriesgarte por mi.

-Imbécil, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por los niños – replicó el albino.

-Y, si no lo haces por mi, si no te preocupas por mi, ¿Por qué me estas abrazando? – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras que Jack se daba cuenta de lo que inconscientemente había hecho: le había correspondido el abrazo, y no solo eso, sino que además se había acurrucado en él.

Algo realmente andaba mal con él…

…

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, terminó medio romanticón jaja me doy miedo en verdad. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado, ese Pitch, era mas que obvio que no había nacido de repente el amor por alguien mas 7.7 bueno en fin, ya casi se acaba el fanfic ? no, mentira jaja aún faltan 7 capítulos y eso no es todo, se acerca la parte del lemon, no quedó muy bien pero al menos ya la terminé, la cuestión de esto es subirlo jaja, ya saben Dx. Bueno ya, Nos leemos después. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, este capítulo no lo revisé como los anteriores. Espero que sea legible. La próxima espero revisarlo bien.

Ya saben: Ciao :*


End file.
